


A Little Gem.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Poetry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Based on TOS Episode: The Empath...A stone un-turned...A lesson learned...Bones's thoughts...For...Deforest Kelley...(His favourite episode).





	A Little Gem.

She firstly seemed strange and aloof...at last we discovered her truth.

We were teachers to her...She began to reach and teach us.

She found our human qualities appealing...We found her alien empathy endearing.

We showed her loyalty and love...She showed the same to us.

We brought out the best in her...She brought out the best in us.

We were there for her...She was there for us.

We asked nothing from her...She offered, her everything to us.

We stimulated her...She repaired us.

She felt our great suffering...We felt great-full for her offerings.

She saved us...We saved her.

We felt pain yet not in vain, our temporary loss...Was her permanent gain.

She saw us for what we really are...We saw her rise up, to shine as a bright new star.

The End.


End file.
